


Secret of Survival

by VolxdoSioda



Series: KHR Rarepair Week 2018 (Complete) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: KHR Rarepair Week 2018, M/M, Secret Relationship, khrrarepair week: Day 3 [Sun]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: The confrontation with Mukuro brings about a couple of surprises.Namely, Reborn’s increasing discomfort with the fact that Bermuda is Harmonized with Tsuna.





	Secret of Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morcai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/gifts).



Of all the things Reborn expects to see when the Vindice come to collect Mukuro and his band of merry men, it is not kindness or mercy, or hesitation.

It sure as  _ fuck  _ is not Bermuda von Veckenschtein perching on Tsuna’s shoulder like some kind of overgrown bat, cupping his face in tiny hands and asking,  **_“Are you hurt?”_ **

And yet, that’s what’s going on, it seems. Reborn has cleared his eyes twice to make sure he’s not seeing things, but no, the image is still there. It’s simultaneously the most terrifying and most discomforting thing he’s ever realized before. Tsuna allowing the tiny bat-out-of-hell to touch him, even  _ relaxing into it,  _ is also disturbing, because it implies they’ve  _ done this before. _

“I’m okay. Just, please don’t take them? They’re not bad people--”

**_“Tsuna--”_ **

Tsuna shakes his head, dislodging the small hands. “Bermuda,” he says earnestly, “ _ Look.” _

And he presses his forehead, still barely oozing Flame, against Bermuda’s forehead, and Night Flames leap to greet him almost eagerly, like a loyal dog. They fade down to the same size as Tsuna’s own, and after a few seconds vanish entirely. Bermuda slowly shakes his head.

**_“It won’t do,”_ ** he says at last.  **_“You know our laws.”_ **

Tsuna’s mouth firms. “Then let me take responsibility.”

At this point, Reborn is nearly out of patience, and out of his ability to stand by and say  _ nothing.  _ “Tsuna,” he hisses. “You want to clue me in, here?”

Tsuna glances over at him. “Bermuda is my Guardian. He has been since I was five.”

And then, when Reborn is still trying to figure that out, Bermuda turns his head towards Reborn and states in low undertones, “ **_The binding of a child’s Flames is_ ** _ criminal,  _ **_hitman. The only reason I did not seek retribution after Tsuna and I Harmonized is because he begged me not to. Carry_ ** _ that  _ **_to your boss when you inform him of this, won’t you?”_ **

And that pretty much tells Reborn all he needs to know about this whole fucking situation. Namely that it is  _ all Iemitsu’s fault. _

**_“You will take responsibility for them, then? All of them?”_ ** Bermuda gestures to the fallen bodies of Mukuro and his followers, who have been dragged in by fellow Vindice officers.  **_“Timoteo will not be pleased.”_ **

“I don’t care. I can’t just sit by--”

Bermuda makes a soothing gesture with his hands.  **_“I know. I only want you to be aware of what the future holds, Tsunayoshi.”_ **

“It’s death and madness and carnage. But I  _ am  _ going to change it.”

**_“I don’t doubt that. Although if you keep this pattern of collecting dangerous criminals up, what’s left of my heart might not be able to take it.”_ **

Tsuna smiles at him. “You’re strong. You can handle it.”

Bermuda scoffs, but doesn’t argue. Reborn kind of wants to eat his hat over how disgustingly  _ mushy  _ this is turning out to be. Timoteo is going to think him mad. Hell,  _ he’s _ pretty sure he’s crazy, and he’s watching this!

Bermuda finally falls back to rest on another Vindice’s shoulders, and nods.  **_“Very well then. Custody of the remaining Estraneo children falls to the care of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Crimes committed from this point on will fall upon the shoulders of Vongola Decimo. It is decided.”_ **

Tsuna bows his head. “Thank you.”

**_“Don’t thank me yet, Tsunayoshi.”_ **

And in a flash of Night Flames, they’re gone. And with that, Reborn’s temper finally snaps.

“Alright. I don’t want any arguments. I want  _ answers,  _ right now.”

“Right now?” Tsuna asks, but he’s already moving to sit down. “I mean, if you’re sure.”

And that’s how Reborn comes to find out that 1, apparently Iemitsu thought it appropriate to Seal a child that  _ might  _ become competition to Timoteo’s sons later despite being an entire country over from them, 2, Tsuna knows the story of the Arcobaleno and what becomes of them  _ after,  _ and 3, Tsuna already knows a way to break the Curse.

By the time the discussion is over, Reborn is very close to sticking his hat in his mouth. But he’s prided himself on his decorum so far, so he’s not going to do it, even if he kind of wants to just… lay down.

“Okay,” he says, after a moment of Tsuna staring at him with worried eyes. “Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re  _ not  _ going to tell Timoteo any of this. Instead, I’m going to tell him that you beat Mukuro, and he was so amazed he decided to become your Mist Guardian because you changed his mind or something. That will tell Timoteo you’re both competent and dangerous, and he’ll like that. Your dad will be proud, or something.  _ And then, _ after all that is done and we get the ‘congrats on your first real win, I’m so proud of you’ letter in the mail,  _ I  _ am going to lay down, and you are going to be a good brat and never bring up the fact that  _ one of the most terrifying beings on this plane of existence is your Guardian ever again.  _ Are we understood?”

Tsuna nods. “Okay,” he agrees, which Reborn wasn’t expecting. “That sounds fair.”

_ Oh thank god,  _ Reborn thinks, and that’s about when the paramedics show up. Which is good, because Reborn  _ really  _ needs to lie down right about now. A small nap, just to recompose himself. He’ll be fine after he wakes up, and forgets Tsuna has one Guardian - of what Element though, he has no idea and no plans to  _ find out -  _ already. He doesn’t. He’s by himself, him and Reborn.

It’ll be fine.

Really.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It is not fine.

“ **_He collects people, you know.”_ **

Apparently Reborn is some kind of chaos magnet (which he already knew, but not  _ this  _ kind of chaos), because Bermuda wakes him up by creepily  _ looming  _ over his bed the next morning to inform him of this. The bullet Reborn shoots into his brain does nothing. He just… pulls it out and hands it back. There’s not even blood.

Fucking asshole, can’t even be bothered to  _ bleed.  _

**_“You’re practically handing yourself over, at this rate. He likes you, even if he says he doesn’t. He whines a lot about the unfairness of this or that, but he’s already stood up to me once on you. I wanted to kill you before you even got here, make it look like an accident so Vongola would never find you. He asked me not to, because he wanted to meet another Arcobaleno.”_ **

“So how much about the mafia does he actually _ know, _ ” Reborn demands, as he throws himself out of bed and goes to put his clothes on. This entire situation still makes his head hurt, but as he promised himself he’s dealing with it now, because there’s no way in hell Tsuna isn’t going to want Bermuda around. So he has to deal with the creepy former Arcobaleno that is now some kind of zombie master, and Tsuna some kind of zombie charmer. Lovely.

Bermuda shrugs.  **_“He knows about Flames. I told him a lot of that when he was young. Why do you think the Seal was as weak as it was? Timoteo saw a threat, and Iemitsu handed him over on a silver platter. Jaeger and I worked the seal off in chips, and by the time you showed up we were very nearly done with it. Although I still want to kill you for putting a_ ** _ bullet  _ **_through_ ** _ my Sky’s head.” _

“He isn’t actually  _ dead  _ when I do that, you realize.”

**_“It doesn’t matter,”_ ** Bermuda hisses.  **_“The semblance is enough. Try shooting him again after he becomes_ ** _ your Sky,  _ **_and see how well you take it, hitman.”_ **

“He’s not going to  _ be  _ my Sky--” Reborn tries to argue, but Bermuda is gone in a flash of Night Flames before he can get the whole sentence out.

Fucking asshole.

Breakfast is an awkward affair after that whole mess; Tsuna seems to already know Bermuda’s been through, if the apologetic head duck he does is any indication. Reborn grunts into his coffee, and mercilessly drills Tsuna over his Math and Japanese Lit. The walk to school gives him a chance to cool his head, even as it reminds him that the troubles Bermuda has caused are far from over; he still has to write a letter to Nono with a convincing story concerning Mukuro, still has to convince Mukuro  _ himself  _ to hop on board this crazy-ass gravy train, and most importantly-

He has to get Tsuna six more Guardians to fill the slots. And unfortunately, that means asking a Dreaded Question.

“So. What Element is Bermuda?”

He poses it as a casual question, though it comes out a little strangled. Tsuna blinks at him, clearly confused as to why he’s asking when he’s the one who demanded never to bring it up again. “Um. Night.”

“...That’s not--”

“It is. Just. Not for normal Skies. Bermuda told me. He used to have Sky Flames, when he was.” He gestures to himself. “You know.”

“Yeah.” Which brings him around to  _ another  _ Dreaded Question. “Why haven’t you broken the Curse yet?”

“We don’t have the materials we need. We know  _ how.  _ We just. Don’t have what we need. Bermuda hopes that Vongola might have some technology we could borrow to craft it, and then, go from there.”

“Hrm.” So it isn’t negligence, then. He settles back a bit. “They probably do. But that’s for later, when you’re in Italy. So, does he have a Secondary? I’d rather not pick a candidate only to have Bermuda skin me because he thinks I’m trying to overtake him, or something.”

“Bermuda won’t do that. But, I think the last time it was mentioned he said his Secondary had been Lightning?”

**_“Correct.”_ **

Reborn once again is unable to tamp down on his reflex of ‘shoot first, second and third’ and gets to endure Tsuna shrieking, and Bermuda once again calmly pulling bullets out of his body and handing them back while Tsuna frets.

Goddamned non-bleeding  _ bastard. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It gets better, with time. Not by much, but it does get better.

Bermuda still pops in, still mingles, still says creepy shit about how close Reborn’s getting to being  _ claimed  _ as a Sun Guardian. At some point Reborn just starts grunting whenever Bermuda gets to talking.

When the letter arrives from Nono informing him of the situation with the Varia, he almost completely overlooks it at first, so caught up in his usual spiel with Bermuda as he is. But when his brain finally catches up with his eyes, he realizes Tsuna is actually in  _ real  _ danger, promptly goes  _ oh shit,  _ and flings himself downstairs to inform Tsuna - a bit hysterically - that the Varia are coming to town to collect his head.

The Varia. The Ninth’s legendary Assassination Squad, started by Secondo. They’re coming after the usurper because apparently Xanxus is fucking  _ unfrozen now,  _ which means--

“So, the Varia are coming to kill you.”

Tsuna, to his credit, doesn’t go wide-eyed and start screaming like he would have a month ago. He pauses mid-chew, digests what Reborn has said, and then nods slowly. “Okay,” he says. “I need more Guardians, don’t I?” He looks down at his pastry sadly. 

“Then we’d better get started.” Time to roll up his sleeves, and get this  _ going.  _ He’s been idle too long. “Hibari Kyouya will be your Cloud by today’s end, if I have anything to say about it.”

(And true to his word, the boy becomes his Cloud by day’s end; begrudgingly only because Tsuna draws powerful enemies, and because he still owes Tsuna for bailing him out with Mukuro, but it’s enough.)

Yamamoto Takeshi becomes Tsuna’s Rain the day after that, and Gokudera Hayato his Storm. Lambo, the Bovino brat, follows Reborn down from Italy. It provides an elegant solution to a problem Reborn hasn’t even considered yet.

“He can be a stand-in,” he tells Tsuna. “If Bermuda is seen--”

Tsuna nods, grim-faced. “I know,” he says softly. He looks up at Bermuda, apologetic, and… unexpected tender. Reborn hurriedly turns his gaze away. He doesn’t want to see such things. Not aimed at Bermuda, who is monster and man rolled into one. “I’m sorry.”

**_“What have I told you about apologizing for things you can’t control?”_ **

Tsuna laughs, a bit watery, but he doesn’t cry. Good. He’s learning.

By the time the Varia arrive, Reborn has almost the entire roster covered. Tsuna hasn’t Harmonized with any of them yet, but that’s fine. Harmonization is special, not meant to be rushed. As long as Tsuna has Guardians who are loyal, it will work for now. This ruse, this massive fucking  _ spiral of lies  _ will hold. 

For now.

(Later he will look back at his own folly, and realize it was never up to him to decide when the house of cards came down. It was up to Tsuna.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Varia march into Namimori with blood on their hands and rage in their minds. By all accounts, against grown assassins it shouldn’t be much of a match. But Reborn has wrangled harder challenges before, and he wrangles one again, teaching Tsuna first how to maintain his Dying Will state, and then teaching him techniques he’s going to need. 

Namely, the Zero Point.

He doesn’t count on the Cervello standing in to judge, which presents a problem only until the Vindice erupt out of space, Bermuda noticeably missing. 

**_“To prevent any unfair advantages against either party,”_ ** Jaeger announces in the stunned silence,  **_“The Vindice will judge.”_ **

It’s certainly a sobering moment for the Varia. Reborn worries, but he catches Tsuna’s nudge and the wink directed at him. “ _ It’ll be okay,”  _ Tsuna mouths at him, and that’s as best a ressurance as he can manage before things kick off. 

It’s one hell of a mess, that much Reborn remembers. When it’s Lambo’s turn, it turns hectic, as Tsuna has to dive in to save his youngest Guardian from death, and forfeit the Sky Ring in turn. Reborn can practically hear Bermuda spitting curses, but he nods at Tsuna as the boy returns with his little brother tucked close to his chest. It was the right call to make, and it makes Tsuna look like a better boss for intervening for the sake of another. Even as Xanxus crows about his supposed ‘victory’, they work to get Lambo stabilized and sent off for proper medical help. The Vindice warping him to the center instead of having people ferry him out just makes it faster. 

The Vongola Guardians become grimmer as the trials wear on, until eventually there’s only one left. The Sky Trial. It’s the one Reborn has been dreading the most, and why shouldn’t he? If Tsuna dies here, Bermuda is going to kill everyone in a fit of Guardian fury, and that’s going to be it. He grips his hat between his hands, and thinks  _ don’t let me down, Tsuna.  _

And Tsuna, perhaps recognizing that, pulls off his first miracle feat. He beats Xanxus, even as the odds are stacked against him. 

At least until the Mosca comes out. Until Hibari bats it aside like a toy, and it opens to reveal the Ninth inside.

Until Xanxus, grinning like a madman, snarls, “You tried to kill the Ninth!”

The Vindice are frozen, grim and unable to aid Tsuna. Reborn can’t help him. Dino can’t help it.

It’s all on Tsuna.

Tsuna raises his gaze, and fixes Xanxus with the coldest look Reborn has ever seen on his face. His voice is soft, but against the utter silence pervading the arena right now, everyone hears his next words.

“Xanxus of Vongola. I am going to  _ break you.” _

And then there’s no more time for words, as Tsuna’s Flame ignites itself purely by Will, and his student leaps into the fray, eyes burning. 

In the end, he does break Xanxus. The fight is long and bloody, and all manner of civility have been tossed out. But in the end, he forces Xanxus on the ground, locks his hands around the man’s shoulders, slams their foreheads together, and  **_rips_ ** into Xanxus’ heart with his own. It’s disturbing to watch, and Dino hastily turns his gaze away, as does everyone else as Xanxus begins to scream. Tsuna takes a sledgehammer to the walls within him, pushes Will against Will, breaks the man down to his most basic constructs.

Reborn doesn’t look away. He forces himself not to, even as his own Flames twist themselves inside his body as he watches. He watches, and so he sees Bermuda watching too, far above on a corner of a building, shrouded in shadows.

And when Tsuna is done and Xanxus is panting in the dirt, barely able to twitch, he stumbles over and takes the Ring, sliding it onto his finger where it belongs.

The golden light that erupts burns Reborn’s eyes, but he keeps watching. Because someone has to. 

When the light retracts Tsuna is on his knees, and the hand with the ring is tucked against his heart, held and protected by the other. Reborn can hear the faint murmur from Tsuna’s lips, can barely make out the words.

_ “All for them. Only for them. I won’t fail, I  _ **_won’t._ ** _ ”  _

And he knows, just like that, the Ring is in good hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Reborn gets them back more or less in one piece; it helps that he’s had Shamal in standby mode since the beginning of this whole shitting thing, and so he loops the man into helping him get all his brats (which is what they seem to be  _ becoming  _ at this rate) onto beds and hooked up to whatever they need. For most of them, it's fluids and sleep. For a couple others however, it’s much more.

Lambo is one of the two. He’s been unconscious since the point of being rescued by Tsuna, and only stirs when fever-clouded lucidity drives him out of his nightmares and into the real world, where he mumbles strange things and can’t keep his eyes on one spot for longer than a few seconds. Reborn’s kept a careful eye on things, but despite the fever he seems to be doing better. Still, he feeds a bit of his Flame through the tubes Shamal has hooked up.

Tsuna himself is the other. The Varia more or less have their own medical wing, to prevent any last-attempt assassinations. Tsuna is heavily bandaged, and according to Shamal he has at least four broken bones, most of them in his ribs and shoulders where the force of meeting Xanxus head-on struck hardest. There’s also some burns along his skin from Xanxus’ opening volley of Wrath shots. For the most part however, minus the extreme Flame exhaustion and those few things, he’s alive and well.

Reborn checks on him to ensure he is as Shamal says, and then sighs quietly, and settles himself against Tsuna’s side, facing the door. He can keep watch, and he has no doubt Bermuda has guards stationed to watch the windows if he himself is not doing it. He and Leon fall asleep like that, dozing against a student that started off rocking Reborn’s world and is now making him prouder with every step.

Life’s funny like that, he supposes.

The Varia return to Italy not long after that, most of them still in a foul mood over the loss. Xanxus himself looks like he wants to pitch another fit, but given he has witnesses to the stunt he pulled with Nono, he knows better than to try again. Tsuna meets his angry eyes easily, and inclines his head. “Have a safe trip, Xanxus.”

Even  _ that  _ has Xanxus snarling at him. It’s probably for the best. With things as they are right now, Tsuna wouldn’t be able to be the kind of Boss Xanxus is looking for. In time though, maybe that rage will soften into something more tolerable, and their relationship can better. For now, Reborn’s just glad to have them out of Namimori, and away from Tsuna.

Unfortunately, just because Xanxus and his Varia leave doesn’t mean everyone who doesn’t belong does. The Ninth, still in critical care but awake at last, has requested two things. His Guardians, and to meet his grandson. His Guardians have already arrived, which leaves only one thing left to deliver. Tsuna’s been wrapped and bandaged as best as he can be, Reborn’s even applied a touch of his own Sun Flames to the wounds to ensure they won’t pop open during what will probably amount to an interrogation.

And it will be an interrogation, albeit a gentle one. Timoteo isn’t looking to pull information unwillingly out of Tsuna’s mouth, but he wants to know more about the grandson that will one day inherit the kingdom that has taken so many already. To that end, Reborn goes about preparing him the way he would prepare Tsuna for a meeting with any other Don.

“Do I really need to wear a suit?” Tsuna asks as Leon helps Reborn cut the measurements to size. It will still be a little big, given it’s one of Reborn’s suits - one of the smallest ones he has, but still. It’s the best they can do on short notice. There is no suit in Japan that would be able to work for this meeting, so they’re going to have to improvise. Luckily, Reborn has always believed in more over less, so he can afford to give Tsuna his first suit and tie out of his own wardrobe.

“Yes. It’s important you give the right impression when visiting. Especially given the state of things right now, you need to convey you’re capable of holding things together on your end.” With the final stitch in place, he lifts the remainder of the suit and shakes it out. It could be far worse, he supposes. “Come here and put this on. Shirt, pants and belt are right there. We’ll worry about the shoes later.”

**_“No need.”_ ** Bermuda warps into the room, a set of polished black shoes in his hand.  **_“Anything else?”_ **

“You’re the former Sky, you tell  _ me. _ ”

Bermuda makes a noise that might just be a laugh.  **_“For the moment, this is enough. I don’t think Timoteo is expecting even this level of preparation. He’ll be pleased.”_ **

Timoteo is in fact, pleased. Not just on the surface level either. Coyote makes faces at the suit, but Reborn knows Timoteo is simply happy that Tsuna is trying. Baby steps, and all that. “My boy, I’m so sorry for all this ruckus. Are you alright?”

“I’m well as can be, grandfather.” He bows his head, and so misses the genuinely warm smile Timoteo shoots him. The sight makes Reborn take in a small breath, because right now Timoteo isn’t looking for his baby Don, he’s looking for his grandson. “Are Xanxus and them going to be alright?”

Timoteo’s face drops a bit. “Yes, yes they will be. I expect my son is hashing things out at the Iron Fortress as we speak. I  _ am  _ sorry he went so far trying to secure his crown. Had I known how badly he wanted it…”

Tsuna’s face twists a bit. Reborn knows  _ something  _ is going on right now, but it isn’t until Tsuna opens his mouth that he realizes  _ what  _ he’s looking at.

“You knew though. You knew.”

Timoteo doesn’t flinch, but his hands wrap tight around themselves. “You are too perceptive, my boy.”

Coyote almost looks like he wants to say something. Reborn quells him with a look.  _ Don’t interfere. _

“You can still give him the crown.”

“The Ring has chosen  _ you. _ ”

And here it is, a moment of clashing creeds. Tsuna straightens, and he reaches for the ring on his finger. Pulls it off, holds it in the palm of his hand. “I asked, you know. Primo and the others. I asked them  _ if I could give you away, would you go?” _

Timoteo jerks like he’s been electrocuted, his face paling. “My boy--”

“I don’t want this life, grandfather. I admire you, and I appreciate what you’ve done. But I do not  _ want  _ to live like this. I won’t do it. So to that end, I’ve already passed the torch on. Xanxus will stand in place of me - he will be Decimo.”

“You can’t--” Coyote starts, stepping forward, and then there’s a familiar sound of warping.

Bermuda lands on Tsuna’s shoulder.  **_“He can,”_ ** he says, voice booming in the silence.  **_“And he has. And you will honor his judgement, or I will drag you_ ** _ all  _ **_straight to the Vendicare.”_ **

“For what crimes?” Visconti demands. 

**_“How about for sealing a child? For breaking and invading his Flames, all because you believed him an interloper? For destroying his childhood, for robbing him of the chance to flourish and find Guardians who would love him? But now,_ ** _ now  _ **_you say you need him. Need his blood for the Vongola to function. But the Vongola I know would not have allowed this. Primo would have sooner let you burn than spit on you to put you out.”_ **

Timoteo is staring at Bermuda as if he can’t believe it. He looks at Tsuna, who stares right back, unflinching. “You made him your Guardian, didn’t you my boy?”

“Actually,” Tsuna says lightly. “He made himself my Guardian, the day he saved me from your seal.”

**_“I am his Lightning,”_ ** Bermuda says.  **_“Lambo Bovino stands in my place currently, to prevent favoritism.”_ **

“But you are already playing favorites,” Coyote snarls. “You are the keepers of mafia law--”

**_“I am aware of my job description,”_ ** Bermuda interrupts coldly.  **_“I do not need a wet-behind-the-ears brat like you to tell me it. More to the point, a Sky-Sky bonding does not denote favoritism, despite what you might think. Despite what has occured, the Vindice behind me are still my Guardians, and so they still answer to me. We will hold the law in place, even against our own Sky.”_ **

“Getting back on track,” Reborn says lightly in the silence. “Xanxus is already aware of the change. There’s a reason they went back to Italy instead of remaining here. He’s not happy Tsuna refused the torch despite beating him, but he’s not about to complain either. You have very little say from this point forward. If I were you, I’d make final arrangements and bow out before you’re buried in a casket and shoved out the door.”

Timoteo’s gaze has not left Tsuna’s face once since this whole thing started. Now he sighs quietly. “If that is what you want my boy, I won’t stop you. I only wish you would have given it a chance.”

Reborn resists the urge to snort. Tsuna shakes his head.

“I’m content as I am, grandfather. But I thank you for your help, all the same.”

Nobody comes out of that meeting truly happy, but it’s a start. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the end, Timoteo and his line do not have a choice about what to do concerning Tsuna. Because Xanxus comes back to Namimori, sneer and all, and offers an alliance to Tsuna.

And Tsuna nudged by both Bermuda and Reborn, takes it. “Thank you, Decimo.”

Xanxus scoffs. “I’d have to be a special kind of stupid not to get you on my side, fucking trash brat. Now do me a favor and  _ stop  _ being trash.”

He also gives Tsuna the technology he needs to finally break the Curse. They gather the Arcobaleno - which unfortunately takes a few months, given how scattered everyone is, and how deeply they have to pry Verde out of his hidey-hole - and once everyone stands ready, Tsuna activates his Flame.

There’s a burst of light, burning, searing agony, and then Reborn is naked as the day he was born and back in his original body.

Tsuna, teary-eyed, flings himself at first Reborn and then Bermuda, hauling them together for a hug. To an outsider, this would probably look like a very bad start to an orgy. 

Reborn doesn’t care. He wraps his arms around Tsuna and returns the hug. “Thank you,” he murmurs low enough so only Tsuna and Bermuda will hear it. 

The moment gets ruined a second later as the unmistakable sensation of Harmonization runs through him, and Tsuna peeks up at him beneath teary lashes. “Sorry,” he squeaks, and then goes back to hugging Reborn.

Bermuda just laughs at the look on his face.  **_“I told you. He collects people.”_ **

Son of a  _ bitch. _


End file.
